Querida Bella:
by volvosandlambs
Summary: Edward siempre ha admirado a Bella Swan. Desde pequeños. Ahora, encuentra un modo de comunicarse con ella sin ser descubierto, dejando notitas en su casillero. ¿Descubrirá Edward la realidad de Bella detrás de un papel? One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines.

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**Pues bien, estoy participando en un concurso de OS, así que aquí los súper datos haha:**

**Grupo: Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight). **

**Link del concurso: www . fanfiction ~labatalladelosos**

**Autora: Volvosandlambs.**

**Advertencia: Trata de temas fuertes, así que si andas un poco sensible, **

**intenta abstenerte de leer.**

**Pareja: Bella & Edward.**

**Número de palabras: 3.370.**

**Nombre del OS: Querida Bella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agosto, 20**

Querida Bella:

Sé que hace tiempo no sabes de mí. O sea, siempre he sido sólo el chico que te espía desde la comodidad de su asiento en la cafetería, porque el valor de enfrentarte y decirte mis verdades a la cara es prácticamente nulo. Siempre ha sido así.

Por mucho que tratemos de cambiar las cosas, no podemos. Aunque en este momento pudiera entablar una conversación contigo, sabemos cuál es nuestra realidad: tú tienes un grupo de amigos y yo tengo sólo un par de ellos. La gente en la escuela te aprecia y admira, yo sólo soy precisado para olimpiadas, para dejar bien puesto el nombre del instituto en otros lugares.

No estar de acuerdo con eso, sería como decir que Spider-man es el villano.

Y, a causa de esta distancia ridícula, decidí comenzar a escribirte. No sabrás quién soy, porque no planeo poner el remitente en cada carta que te envíe. Si algún día quieres que deje de hacer esto, o si ya no quieres saber más de mí, pega una calcomanía en tu casillero que incluya algún código extraño… Algo así como "gato" o "titanes". ¿Sí? Al pasar por los pasillos, podré verlo.

Creo que después podrías juntar estas cartas y archivarlas, sería una recopilación de mis mensajes semi-poéticos y estúpidos. Debería restregármelo después en la cara.

Así que, plasmaré en cada carta, mis recuerdos, molestias, cada idiotez que a lo largo de mi existencia, desde el kínder, no he sido capaz de decirte a la cara. Espero poder ser lo suficientemente valiente.

Haré que, de alguna forma, estos mensajitos (porque quizás algunos no sean lo suficientemente largos como para convertirse en cartas) lleguen a tu casillero. Así que, así estaremos al día.

Espero que algún día sepas quién soy, cuando tenga el valor de decírtelo. De verdad.

No pondré despedidas en mis cartas, porque estaré hablándote regularmente… ¿verdad?

.

.

**Agosto, 22**

Querida Bella:

Hoy no te vi en la escuela, pero te vi en todos lados. Tenías el semblante triste, con la mirada deprimida. Eso me apenó.

Muchas veces fue reclamada mi atención por parte de los maestros, así que tuve que dejar de observar tu puesto vacío, a unas cuantas corridas más adelante que el mío.

Recordé esas veces en las que habíamos conversado en el kínder, ocasiones contadas con los dedos de las manos, claro está. Dudo que lo recuerdes, de todos modos, así que te refrescaré la memoria:

Recuerdo, perfectamente, esa sonrisa tan bonita a la que le faltaban dientes de leche, que seguramente el hada de los dientes recompensaría con un par de dólares, para así comprar más dulces y golosinas.

Recuerdo tus coletas, una a cada lado de tu cabeza, muy altas sobre tus orejas. Eran como dos antenitas, listas para la acción. También recuerdo tus vestidos floreados, esos que tanto te molestaban con el viento y terminabas haciéndoles un nudo para que no te fastidiaran. Luego, tus piernas parecían algo así como envueltas en una camisa de fuerza, con la cual te obligabas a caminar, aunque fuera como pingüino. También estaban tus panties* de lana, con diseños de Mickey mouse, a juego con el resto de tus prendas.

Entonces, cuando te veo, no sé si siento regocijo o nostalgia.

Por un lado adoro a esa niña alegre y simpática, un poco torpe, inteligente y muy hermosa, justiciera, con personalidad. Y por el otro, veo esta versión mejorada de ti, más madura, estilizada y hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Y así meditaba, clase a clase, hasta que al final sentí que las veía a las dos, tomadas de la mano, caminando directo hacia la nada.

.

.

**Agosto, 26**

Querida Bella:

Hoy fui castigado. Estuve tres horas después de clases encerrado con un grupo de bravucones en la sala de detención.

La verdad, es que no sé por qué fue eso. Yo sólo había dicho la verdad.

Jessica Stanley estaba reclamándole a nuestra profesora de Lengua, que no fuera ridícula y que corriera el examen una semana, porque nadie sabía nada. Le contesté que era una llorona y, además, floja. No porque ella no estudiara, significaba que había que cambiar la fecha de los exámenes dado que no se acordó.

Se puso a la defensiva. Gritó cosas de ti, de Ángela Weber, de Riley Biers, de Tanya Denali… En realidad, no había un patrón definido. Parecía maldecir al primer ser humano que se le viniera a la cabeza, incluso aunque la situación no fuera al caso. Además agregó que yo era un idiota de diecisiete años que no podía superar mi realidad, por lo que me dedicaba a arruinarles la vida a otros. ¿Será eso cierto?

Yo le grité. Le grité que era una chismosa, que no sabía nada de nada y, por lo tanto, que cerrara su boca de arpía. Quizás si hubiera omitido la última palabra no habría perdido tres horas de mi vida en una especie de infierno dentro de las paredes de la escuela.

Qué suerte tenías de que en tu horario apareciera trigonometría, no te habría gustado estar allí.

.

.

**Agosto, 27**

Querida Bella:

No puedo creer que recién comience el año escolar y me sienta, poco menos, al borde del suicidio. En cada una de mis clases tengo algo que hacer: buscar una imagen y pegarla en el cuaderno, investigar sobre la biografía de un escritor naturalista o tarea de cálculo.

A veces me siento solo. Ni siquiera mis hermanos pueden hacerme sentir vivo. Mis padres, ni hablar. Es como si el planeta entero estuviera conspirando en mi contra para condenarme a la infelicidad eterna.

Oré por la mañana, pero eso no me hizo sentir bien, tampoco.

Era como si incluso Dios me hubiera dado la espalda.

.

.

**Agosto, 28**

Querida Bella:

Hoy vi a una niña paseando por la plazoleta central de Forks con su mamá. Fue algo muy lindo.

Creo que verla brincando por ahí, era lo que necesitaba para que mi día sonriera.

.

.

**Agosto, 29**

Querida Bella:

Hoy no almorcé porque fui con mis hermanos al patio de la escuela. Estuvimos recostados sobre el pasto, conversando... Conversando sobre el futuro, sobre nuestro último año. Qué camino tomar, qué decidir.

Eso es lo que me gusta de mis hermanos adoptivos, nos queremos entre todos, nos preocupamos del bienestar del otro. Es como si fuéramos una sola persona.

.

.

**Septiembre, 1**

Querida Bella:

Hoy vi una cosa bizarra. Pero muy, muy bizarra.

Jacob Black estaba de la mano con Jessica Stanley. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

Es como si Jacob se hubiera olvidado de que ustedes estaban juntos. Ustedes solían tomarse de la mano y sonreían. Era como si se complementaran o alguna basura por el estilo.

Quizás me refiero al tema con mucha rudeza, pero, ¿qué se supone que diga? Nunca me cayó bien ese tipo Black, no para ti. Tú pareces demasiado delicada.

Sé que parezco un jodido psicópata, pero ¡por favor!, ¡tú robas las miradas en la escuela! ¡Y sin siquiera darte cuenta!

.

.

**Septiembre, 8**

Querida Bella:

Perdón por no escribirte esta semana, pero es que fue un poco ajetreada. Créeme que no es que no me acuerde de ti. Sigo sorprendido de que no me hayas mandado al cuerno hasta ahora, creo que es un buen motivo de celebración.

Tuve una pelea con mi padre el miércoles porque él quería que saliera y probara algo con el béisbol, alguna clase de pintura, ¡algo que me distrajera!

¿Y qué dije yo? Que se metiera sus talleres extra-programáticos por el… ahí.

No me castigaron, porque yo nunca contesto así. Así que supongo que estoy amenazado por convivencia, nada más. Como en los patéticos reality show* que dan en la tele.

Aunque, tal vez debería vaciar mi ira de una forma. El problema es que no quiero hacerlo así…

.

.

**Septiembre, 10**

Querida Bella:

Hoy me senté en el piano que tenemos en casa. Nunca lo he usado, pero me gustó la sensación de presionar las teclas y oír un sonido. Fue algo agradable. Pensé que, quizás, algún día podré escribir canciones e incluso alguna para ti.

¿Y sabes?, también quería que supieras que me alegra que no te moleste que te escriba. Bueno, tampoco eres una chica altanera que se burla a las espaldas de la gente. Siempre he tenido ese concepto de ti, es bonito poder mantenerlo.

Por cierto, hoy te vi sonriendo. Sigue haciéndolo, te sienta bien.

.

.

**Septiembre, 13**

Querida Bella:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sé que no es mucho, porque no puedo meterte algún paquete por la rendija del casillero, así que tuve que limitarme a poner esa pequeña cadenita en un sobre. Búscalo bien.

Pensé que te sentaría bonita. Así que, si te veo usándola, creo que chillaré de felicidad.

Si no quieres que sepan que tienes un admirador secreto, pues creo que tendrás que buscarte una excusa. (?)

¡Que sean muchos años más!

.

.

**Septiembre, 15**

Querida Bella:

Hoy te vi con gafas de sol. ¡De sol! En Forks, el lugar más nublado de todo el planeta. ¿A lo mejor tuviste una mala resaca? Oh, Dios, habría sido divertido observar eso.

Y, para mi suerte, estabas usando el collar que te regalé. Desde ayer que te lo veo puesto. Te sienta bonito, tu piel blanquecina luce más brillante, como si tuviera luz propia.

.

.

**Septiembre 19**

Querida Bella:

¿Por qué has faltado a clases los últimos dos días? Se te ha echado de menos.

Pero, como soy un buen amigo, te contaré el rollo que pasó hoy:

Mike Newton vio a Jacob Black besando a Jessica Stanley. ¡Fue un bombazo!

Le alegó que era un embustero, que no era posible que besara así a su novia y bla, bla, bla. Jessica le pateó el trasero a Mike, para luego decirles a ambos que eran unos sementales idiotas, que no quería saber más de ellos y bla, bla, bla.

Toda la escuela quedó en shock. La cafetería estuvo algo así como paralizada por dos minutos. Yo me reí en silencio y comí mi emparedado desde la comodidad de mi asiento, escondido entre la multitud.

.

.

**Septiembre, 26**

Querida Bella:

No me regañes: sé que no te he escrito en días. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estabas de la mano con Black.

En un principio no sabía qué estaba pasándome. Sentí una leve presión en el pecho, tuve ganas de pegarle. ¿Qué te hizo volver con él?

Bien, sé que es una pregunta retórica: ¿cómo se supone que me respondas?

¿Y te digo qué fue lo peor de todo? Te veías triste, como hace unos días atrás en mi imaginación. El tipo iba feliz de la vida y parecía que te exhibía como su premio mayor.

Quizás no te des cuenta, Bella, pero vales más que eso.

.

.

**Septiembre, 27**

Querida Bella:

Fui al baño entre clases, después del primer receso. Me desagrada tener que hacer todo en los recreos porque creo que le tengo fobia a la gente, no me gusta estar cerca de nadie. Es molesto. Sobre todo cuando son aglomeraciones.

Y bien, cuando pasé por fuera del baño de niñas, oí un llanto. Una vocecilla ahogada, femenina, delicada. Parecía como si padeciera un dolor terrible. Me asusté y, sin querer, me asomé por la puerta.

Te observé lavando tu cara, frente al espejo. Una vez que corroboré que eras tú, me quedé como un maldito psicópata escuchando, considerando mandar todo esto del amigo secreto al diablo, para entrar y abrazarte. Te veías rota, deprimida. Eso me asustó.

No pude verte la cara, pero podía reconocer tu mochila naranja al lado de tus pies y también capté las zapatillas azules que siempre usas. Tu pelo caía enmarañado por tu espalda.

Me pregunto: ¿qué hace un ángel como tú llorando a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?

.

.

**Octubre, 1**

Querida Bella:

Hoy no tengo nada que comunicarte, salvo desearte que tengas un precioso día.

.

.

**Octubre, 2**

Querida Bella:

Hoy te vi por el pasillo. Lucías asustada. Cargabas tu mochila en tu espalda y llevabas una carpeta presionada contra tu pecho. Usabas los lentes del otro día, redondos y grandes, y parecías como una tierna y apapachable mosquita.

La inspectora te detuvo, reclamándote que esa no era forma de venir a clases y te pidió tus gafas. Discutiste con ella, hasta que te las quitó.

Tenías un moretón en el ojo derecho. La mujer lucía petrificada y alarmada de inmediato, observé cómo te arrastraba en dirección contraria a mí, directo a la oficina del director.

Tú… ¿estás bien?

.

.

**Octubre, 3**

Querida Bella:

No te he visto, ¿es verdad que te suspendieron?

.

.

**Octubre, 7**

Querida Bella:

Sé que ocultas algo... algo importante.

No creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te desmoronas.

.

.

**Octubre, 9**

Querida Bella:

Hoy te vi feliz, estabas entrando al auditórium, porque estaba esta cosa de una obra de teatro.

Te vi de la mano con Black, de nuevo. No usabas gafas, el cardenal ya no estaba en tu rostro, te veías más fresca, como si hubieras tenido un cambio de ambiente. Se sentaron juntos, yo estaba lejos de ti, más atrás, porque tuve la mala suerte de llegar tarde a la obra.

Sin embargo, ¿te digo qué me impresionó? No estabas usando el collar que te regalé.

.

.

**Octubre, 11**

Querida Bella:

¡Soy un cobarde de lo peor!

Anoche salí a la calle porque tuve que ir a comprar pan y estaba oscuro. No quise ir en auto porque tenía ganas de meditar.

Vi a dos personas en la calle, iban discutiendo.

La voz de ella era musical, sonaba alterada, histérica, dolida, apenada; como si hubiera metido todas sus emociones en una batidora y luego se la hubiese servido.

"¡Eres un sucio asqueroso! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¿Acaso quieres que le diga a Charlie, cabrón? ¡Déjate de joder o ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que va a pasar!"

"A mí nadie me patea y me manda a volar. Tú lo sabes. ¡Ahora vas a acompañarme, carajo! ¡Y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!" contestó él.

"¡Qué no!" gritó ella y le pateó en la zona… débil de los varones.

Lo siguiente fueron patadas, ruidos sordos contra el suelo… ¡Quise detenerlo todo! ¡Lo juro! Pero todo pasó tan rápido… De pronto había dos hombres ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie, pero a la luz de la luna no pude ver de quién se trataba. Ella lucía aparentemente demacrada. Desde mi sitio, sólo noté las marcas de sangre de su cabeza. Supe que la chica estaba en problemas. Pero me consoló el hecho de que esos transeúntes le estaban ayudando. Ella iba a estar bien.

Sé que con esto que te estoy contando, probablemente no quieras saber más de mí, porque no defendí a esa muchacha inocente, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

Luego de corroborar que se la llevaban a un lugar seguro, corrí.

.

.

**Octubre, 12**

Querida Bella:

Dime que no es verdad.

.

.

**Octubre, 13**

Querida Bella:

¿Estás ahí? ¿O te has ido, igual que en mis sueños?

.

.

**Octubre, 15**

Querida Bella:

Hace dos días que no te escribo. Pero, no supe si escribirte porque no estaba del todo seguro si estarías aquí.

De pronto pensé: "está en el cielo, tarado, es obvio que puede estar aquí o en cualquier lugar".

Así que, con el corazón entre las manos, te pregunto: ¿por qué ya no podré verte nunca más? ¿Por qué Dios quiso llevarte lejos de todo? ¿De mí?

No sé con qué cara te digo esto porque no te salvé. Y debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber sido más hombre y haberte defendido. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que fuera a saber que eras tú? ¡Y ahora todo me parece tan obvio! ¡¿Por qué no hablaste a tiempo, Bella?! ¡Te podría haber salvado!

¡Ese malnacido de Black se merece el infierno, en una vida y mil más!

El otro día oré y nuevamente sentí que Dios me daba la espalda.

Siempre tendré mil cosas que decirte, cariño. Porque nunca te las dije, nunca te di la cara. Estuve escondido detrás de una caligrafía elegante, donde nuestro único modo de conexión era un papel.

Anoche no tenía ganas de comer y ya tenía los ojos secos de tanto llorar. Me sentía lleno de culpa. Bueno, aún la siento.

Ayer fui a la policía a contar todo lo que vi. Lloré, lloré como una niñita y tu padre me abrazó, me dijo que esto no era mi culpa, que nada lo era. Ahora, tengo que ir a declarar a un juzgado, relatar los hechos y ver si puedo ayudar a que los cargos contra Black sean aplicados con todo el rigor de la ley.

La escuela estaba conmovida y, antes de que me fuera, vi cómo unos chicos del equipo de fútbol abrían el casillero de Black a patadas, para tomar sus cosas, amontonarlas en el pasillo y prenderles fuego.

Todos aplaudían, incluso yo lo hice. Era un acto de simple justicia.

Entonces Bella… yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, me pregunto: ¿por qué no te hablé mientras tú revoloteabas por estos lugares? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que te fueras para que pudiera admitir mis sentimientos ante ti? Es obvio, si lees todo lo que te he escrito con anterioridad, pero no fui directo.

Ahora, yo te digo:

Mi querida Bella, perdóname por no haberte salvado.

Soy un asco de tipo, porque no tuve el valor de revelarme, de decirte lo que pensaba, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. De decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Y ahora, me despido. Porque esta es mi última carta. Porque no puedo mandarte cartas al cielo.

No sé por qué te sigo escribiendo aquí, pero ¿cómo hablarte de nuevo?

Si pudiera enviarte cartas al cielo, tú sabes que lo haría, ¿verdad?

.

.

**Octubre, 20**

Querido Edward:

Fuiste tú, siempre has sido tú. Lo he sabido desde el kínder, desde que tengo memoria.

Tú eras a quién yo quería.

Y no seguí mi instinto, ¿por qué? Porque soy cobarde. Porque tengo miedo del qué dirán. Porque soy bastante ingenua y manipulable.

He leído todas tus cartas, hasta la última que me dedicaste. Así que, quiero pedirte que no estés triste.

Mira… hay mucho de lo que me arrepiento en mi vida, pero el hecho de nunca haber respondido a tus cartas o no haber tenido las agallas de enfrentar todo lo que podríamos haber tenido, va a ser siempre mi mayor remordimiento.

Tengo que admitir que tus notitas me alegraron el día en múltiples ocasiones. En otras me hicieron reflexionar.

¿Por qué dejarme abusar, en todo ámbito, por un tipo al que nunca conocí en realidad?

Así fue como arruiné el futuro que podríamos haber tenido, si uno de los dos se hubiera decidido a romper el hielo…

Perdóname por no haber usado tu cadenita todos los días, pero tú sabes que Jacob tenía su temperamento. Me exigió saber lo de la cadena muchas veces, pero mentí diciendo que me la había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños. No fue tu culpa, mi vida, todo empeoró con el tiempo.

Pero ahora, quiero que cuando entres a tu casillero y encuentres esta nota, hagas una promesa:

Serás feliz y no dejarás que nadie te lo impida. Conocerás a alguien que corresponda a tu amor y que te ayude a sacar lo mejor de ti. Sin embargo, siempre lamentaré no haber sido yo aquella chica.

Y no preguntes por qué esta carta está en tus manos ahora, sólo guárdala, siéntela, cuídala.

Y recuérdala.

Antes de irme, quiero que sepas que recuerdo nuestras conversaciones cortas. También puedo observar esos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, que tenían una chispa de intuición y alegría cuando sonreías, también dejando al descubierto el hecho de que el hada de los dientes te dejaría alguna recompensa por tus dientes de pequeño.

Sé que conforme a la tradición que impusiste, debería no dejar el remitente. Pero lo haré, porque a pesar de que no es una despedida, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo.

Y sabes que lo estaré siempre, ¿verdad?

Siempre tuya, Bella.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. O que al menos les haya conmovido. :/ Sé que el final es como, Diosssss cómo puede ser tan cruel

¿Cómo recibió Edward esa carta? Lo dejo a criterio propio. Pero sí, esa carta fue escrita luego de que Bella muriera. Y la escribió ella. De alguna forma llegó a manos de Edward, es como el realismo mágico o algo, puse algo de fantasía en la historia. ¿O quizás los milagros existen?

Escribí esto con el fin de inspirar. Uno nunca sabe qué puede ocurrir en una relación, pero si hay algo _malo _detrás, no se debe callar. La violencia debe detenerse.

Estoy participando con este trabajo en el concurso de FFAA de la batalla de los OS. Si me dan un voto, sería muy significativo para mí.

Mordiscos,

Vale


End file.
